User talk:Cmdr. Wernersson
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 22:50, 17 November 2006 (UTC) RE: File:Starfleet officer.jpg Memory Alpha does not allow images to be uploaded on this site for personal use per the site's policies regarding "Your User Page". Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 23:36, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Hi. It's not a problem to have this image on your user page (unless this is clearly a copyright violation or otherwise inappropriate) - we just don't want our image database to contain random "non-canon" images. So, if you want to use it on your page, you could upload it somewhere else, and then just add the complete URL where the image should be. It should show up just as before. -- Cid Highwind 00:04, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ::For the record, sites from which you can host the image include Imageshack and Photobucket. Hope that helps, and welcome to Memory Alpha! :) --From Andoria with Love 03:12, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Repeated Edits It's best to use the show preview button when making edits to articles, even if it's your own user page. You've made over 25 edits within the last 15 minutes or so, and that's way over the top. Please consider the use of the preview. -- Sulfur 00:12, 18 November 2006 (UTC)